The Altered View
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Let's not go by the normal rules, lets shake things up a bit and start in the middle.B/V Altered story a love story. Review and be nice :)


**The Altered View**

By Super Girl

{AN: Okay so I been busy with school and life for a bit and haven't written for a while. My Bad. Sorry you guys. And as you know a lot of my stories were in a disappearing act when Fanfiction.net decided to go Kosher with the fics. Also I hate long set up before the store so… let me start in a good medium. Also I came up with the Albino Sayian over a year and half ago when I had my website. Just wanted to state that, don't mind if they refer to Bulma as a Albino sayain, just it was me… (cautiously looks around) Damn it has been a while.}

You see friends the albino sayain has lighter colored hair yet has a pure white tail. This has no really difference then another sayain, just a rarity like different colored eyes. But one thing is, this sayain isn't a fighter, no she was too precious to the Prince to fight.. She is his most Cherished thing in the world. The only one for the cold hearted prince to let his guard down, show his gentle side when no one is watching. So if someone touched his Princess they're in for it cause no one touches what is Vegeta's…

Leaning against the poll in the training arena she tried to catch her breath. She cursed her rival dragging her limb up for support for her body in agony. "Whh…" she gasped out trying to speak only to grab her side of her body which was throbbing. She turned to the person again with one eye squinting as the sweat ran down her forehead and onto her nose. "Why… are you…" she gasped out as her body collapsed and fell to the ground with a thud. Then all was dark to our Albino sayain Princess.

The fen gasped as her herd the doors to the training room open. He turned to see an enraged sayain prince growling and looking from his Princess to the Man. He quivers see the prince approach him the blood from his fist dripping on to the floor you can tell it isn't his either. The evidence wasn't hide able no he was found out and by the Prince of all people. "My… my prince…" the sayain gasped out gulping. The Prince growled a bit at the man with and evil glare on his face then turned to his beloved on the ground soaked in her own blood. He spat at the man and gathered up his Princess and lovingly whisked some stays form her face. Before he turned to walk out the door he fired one single blast at the man killing his instantly.

The walk to the medical room was long and agonizing, he couldn't move too fast with her in that condition for if he did he could cause more harm to his beauty. He did finally make it though to the room. One who looked close enough they could see a tears running down his face. The medics rushed to the prince out side the door in second helping him. The scene flashed before his eyes everything slowed down. The prince stepped back as the medic work to heal the Damaged woman. He grasped his chest and feels a pain in his chest. Feels the pain grow and move and take over his body. Soon the prince is on his knees crying. The medics rush around him not noticing the prince falling to the ground gasping and praying for him and his love.

Before he passes out he screams her name clutching his chest. All is dark to the prince as the light fades out in front of him. "Bulma"

All is not lost my friends, a happy and resurging thing is about to happens. Not all things are wrong in the world were visiting now. Time will pass, but not too much you see. Because when you drift away you always end up at the coast of somewhere eventually. Only a few hours passed by and the prince wakes up on a warm and soft bed in the med ward. He can feel the softness of the sheets in his fingers as he moves about.. He turns his throbbing skull to his right and see his Princess asleep with wires attached to her and a bag of blood hanging feeding into her though a tube. 

"You were in shock and your body shut down Prince Vegeta." says a nurse holding his cloths out to him. He looks at the nurse for a moment not caring about himself, but towards the female next to him. His body wants more rest he reaches out with some strength left and grabs hold of her hand and holds it as sleep takes him again, but this time a bit more happy. Hopefully next time he wakes up she will be with him as well.

{A/n: Review and be nice no one wants a bad review just want to know to continue or not.}


End file.
